The Rendezvous
by rankudo20
Summary: He promised me. Then i just keep waiting here. ShinXRan. Review pls.


Dsclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC (lttle bit), typo, etc.

Keep reading and give me REVIEW please! :)

There was a love and friendship story about Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri, several months before Shinichi had formed into Conan.

At soon, the situation of Teitan Senior High School was crowded. The students had gone to their homes. On the school court, we could see a couple of childhood friend walked to school gate.

"Shinichi, wait me!" Ran came running out of breath and chased 2 meters in front of her.

"Come on, hurry up!" replied Shinichi didn't want to be defeated.

"Huh, why are you so hurry?"murmured Ran half a sulk.

"I wanted to buy the newest Detective Samonji comic, you know! I'm afraid it can be sold out!" said Shinichi while walking slowly. Now, Ran was beside him. Her face blushed because she ran just now. Move over, plus the summer weather was scorching once this afternoon.

"Huh, actually… I guess there is something important!" said Ran.

"But for me it is the important thing!" answered Shinichi. Hearing the words, Ran was silent.

"You're a freaky mystery!" mumbled Ran.

Finally, they had been up at the bookstore. They came in. Shinichi started to take the comic and paid it at the cashier. Meanwhile, Ran had a look into the women's magazine rack is not far from the cashier.

Suddenly, Ran was surprised because she saw a silhouette of Sonoko near her. But, likely Sonoko didn't realize the absence of Ran. She was just looking for the magazine in the book store.

"Excuse me." said Ran. She clapped right shoulder of the woman.

" Ran? " shouted the woman, surprisingly.

" Sonoko! What are you doing here? " asked Ran. That was true. She was Sonoko.

" Well, I must ask you first, Ran! Why do you leave me? After the bell rang, you went out directly! " answered Sonoko.

" Sorry, sorry, I just… "

" Ran? " one voice interrupted them. Actually, That was Shinichi. He came toward Ran and Sonoko. " Sonoko? "

" Oh,,, I see, However, both of you are dating, aren't you? " teased Sonoko when she knew that Ran was going out with Shinichi.

" No, no. It isn't like you see, Sonoko. I just accompany him to buy a book. " prevented Ran quickly. Her face became blushing. Meanwhile, Shinichi turned his face and coughed. His face became blushing and lost his control.

" Hey, detective boy! You shall reserve more romantic place if you want to date with Ran! " Sonoko liked her job to tease both of them. And now, her target was Shinichi.

" Hey, I am NOT dating with her! " replied Shinichi peevishly. But his expression and behavior couldn't be lied. He become awkwardly.

" Ok, ok, if you don't want to confess. " said Sonoko disappointed. " But, I know both of you won't go to here only, right? "

" No, we'll go home. " answered Shinichi with his flat face.

" hey, will you not to accompany me to Supermarket? " asked Ran with her intimidate voice.

" Eh? "

" You don't forget you promise, right? " said Ran with the meaningful gaze. She folded her fingers and Shinichi became scared. Ran was ready to show her Karate.

" Eh, I know, I know. I don't forget it, Ran. " Shinichi smiled. Tried to calm down her emotion, sweetly.

" Ok. Now, we'll depart from here. " She smiled happily when heard Shinichi's words. Her emotion became stabilize. Shinichi dragged his breath freely.

" Ckckck…. How childish they are… " said Sonoko after she saw their behavior.

The day became twilight. Shinichi and Ran were walking to the bus shelter. They were bringing some plastic sacks which contained with the various goods which bought by Ran in Supermarket.

" Shinichi, you heard Sonoko's words just now? " asked Ran to Shinichi. He was by her side.

" Sonoko's words? " Shinichi turned his face and gazed Ran.

" About Summer festival. " answered Ran.

" Oh, I know. Why? " asked Shinichi.

" We must go to the festival. " said Ran. She gazed Shinichi with her smile. He dragged his breath, again. He actually deduced her mind and sounded that he would hear about it from Ran.

" No. " said Shinichi, clearly.

" Why? " asked Ran with her sad face.

" I don't like wasting my time like that. " answered Shinichi. Yes, in fact Shinichi didn't like joining festival or something like that.

" Hey, come on, Shinichi! It must be funny! And it was a long time ago for us to join Summer festival. We'll face summer time holiday, too. So, why not? " persuaded Ran. She didn't want to give up with him.

" Why? There are so many time! "extended Shinichi. He wanted to test the patience of Ran.

" Huh, I think next year we won't have a time anymore. " murmured Ran, peevishly. Shinichi laughed in his heart when he saw her peevish face.

" You curse me so that I died quickly…. Hmmm? " whispered Shinichi naughty.

" No. But, you're always so busy to solve the cases. Last year, we couldn't go to the festival because you went to other prefecture for drowning your mind with these cases! Huh, I'm just scared that next year we can't go out together. " shouted Ran. She gazed Shinichi with her grim face.

" Ok, Ok, I see. We will go there next week. " said Shinichi then. After that, Shinichi had seen the mutation of her expression. Now, Ran felt so happy.

" Really? Promise me? " asked Ran. She wanted to assure him.

" Yes, I promise! " shouted Shinichi.

" Horay! " shouted Ran happily. Shinichi rotated his eyes when saw the behavior of his childhood friend.

" Come on, hurry up! We'll miss the bus. " shouted Shinichi to Ran. He ran away and preceded Ran.

" Wait me, Shinichi! " shouted Ran. She tried to went after Shinichi.

Rightly, I'll let waste my time if she we'll be happy for that. Because if she's happy, he'll be happy too.

Finally, the day had come. Ran woke up in the morning with her cheerful face. Now, she was waiting for tonight to attend the Summer Festival. Her heart became so blossomed because finally she could persuade Shinichi to go there with her. It was a really difficult thing to coax him because he was a freaky-mystery.

" Yup, even Shinichi need a relaxation too, right? " whispered Ran. She opened the windows. The sun brighten shiningly although the time was just 9 p.m. While gazing the view in front of her, Ran smiled. However, she thought some sentences which ready to be thrown if suddenly Shinichi cancelled his promise.

Ran called Shinichi immediately. She knew at the holiday like today, Shinichi must still sleep. She intended to make him wake up.

" Hello? " said Ran.

" Hmm… " Shinichi replied her voice lazily.

" Good morning, Shinichi. Have you woke up? '

" Yes, what happened? " answered Shinichi shortly.

" Nothing. Just want to remind you that… "

" That tonight we'll go to the festival? I knew it, Ran. You've reminded me since yesterday. " interrupted Shinichi peevishly.

" I just assure you. I don't want you forget it. " Ran tried to look after herself.

" I remember it surely. Tonight, at 7 p.m, in front of the temple near the entrance of the festival." explained Shinichi.

" Yup. I'm surprisingly astonished if you remember it clearly. " Ran alluded Shinichi.

" Hey, do you doubt my ability? "

" Huh, forget it. Bye, bye. See you tonight." Ran closed the conversation.

Recent night, Ran was preparing to wear Yukata in her bed room. Sonoko assisted her to make her up. Ran naturally asked a help to Sonoko on purpose because wearing a Yukata wasn't a easy things.

"Ran, was must we do with your hair?" asked Sonoko.

"According to you, which's better?" Ran requested an advice from Sonoko. She was surely confused.

"Hmmm… What about contemporary braid? Calm, you won't seem older than your age." said Sonoko.

"Ok, miss Sonoko." Ran smiled and glanced her left eyes. Sonoko designed her hair until seemed more beautiful.

Several minutes later, Ran seemed so pretty and ready going to festival. Her Yukata was red and so beautifully for covering her body. Ran smiled. She was sure that Shinichi would be surprised by seeing this.

"Ok. Have a night, Mrs. Kudo!" Sonoko laughed when they were in front of the Poirot restaurant.

"Sonoko!" shouted Ran, actually peevish and ashamed with Sonoko's words.

" So, do not forget telling me about what is going to you 're doing there, ok?" whispered Sonoko with her temptation face and naughty eyes. Ran couldn't hide her blushing face.

"Sonoko, how naughty you are…

""Well, bye! Talk to you later." Sonoko waved her hand and went out from Ran.

"Bye." replied Ran.

Meanwhile, Shinichi was being nervous and scared. Likely, he would make Ran enraged. However, now he was being trapped in a case which not finished yet till this time.

Several hours ago, Shinichi got a call from Inspector Megure for helping him by solving the case. In fact, Shinichi wanted to refuse it but Inspector Megure needed his help so much. Other fact, Shinichi got an interest with the case.

He thought that the case could be finished in the short time. But, his deduction was wrong, because till now he couldn't solve it yet. This case found an obstacle. All of the evidence didn't point yet to the real culprit. Even now, They were appearing some new problems which made this case become more difficult. His plan for going out to the festival together with Ran could be cancelled.

He tried to call Ran, but there was no answer. He texted Ran too, but there was no reply. He felt guilty with Ran because he promised her. Ran seemed so happy today. He couldn't imagine how about her feeling now if he didn't come, the worst possibility could happen. Ran was extremely angry with him, surely.

Ran saw her watch. Now, the time was 07.30 p.m. She looked toward the way. Shinichi didn't come yet. She looked away her face to the entrance of festival. He had yet to visible. She got irritate for waiting like this. If the time was 8 p.m and he didn't come yet, Ran would go home. She wouldn't wait him anymore.

07.55 p.m

Ran saw the time again. After all, Shinichi didn't show his face yet. She became enraged. She wanted to leave this place and go home soon. She was tired for waiting. If Shinichi had come, She would strike him, no matter what!

He saw the time. The time was 08.05 p.m. He had become late for one hour from the promised time. He exhaled a long breath. It was like that Ran would do angry with him. All of the calls and texts didn't give any reply. He didn't know what he must do.

"Shinichi, do you know who the culprit is?" asked Inspector Megure disarranging her depressing reverie.

"O-oh, of course, Inspector. Now, we just have to gather all family members in the office room." said Shinichi, surprisingly. But, he could take a control with his intonation and still stay calm although he felt guilty in his heart.

"What's wrong with you, Shinichi?" Inspector Megure saw the weirdness of Shinichi's self. Although Shinichi tried to deny it, but Inspector Megure could realize from his unquiet face.

"Ah, nothing, Inspector. We should start to reveal and catch the culprit." answered Shinichi. He directly walked to the office room. Meanwhile, Inspector Megure still stared at his back with unanswered question.

8.30 p.m

Shinichi was running as quick as possible. Now, he finished solving the case and running to the festival. The interface between the location of the case and the festival wasn't far enough. Shinichi thought that he would arrive there quickly by running.

While running, sometimes he felt the left part of his jacket. He assured that the thing which brought by him was safe. He hoped that Ran still waiting for him despite he knew that he had already been late.

8.35 p.m

Time after time had gone. Shinichi didn't come yet but Ran still waiting him. Now, her feeling changed into the anxiety. Shinichi didn't show his face yet. Ran thought for going home. She was tried for waiting.

Till now, Shinichi didn't call yet. Ran became so worried. She was afraid of something happening on Shinichi. During this time, her concern became increasingly big.

"Wait, why did he not call me? Alright, let me call him." said Ran.

Ran opened her hand bag and looked for her cell phone. Suddenly, Ran was marveled. There wasn't her cell phone in her handbag. Perhaps it was remained in her bed room. Ran realized something.

"How idiot I am. Shinichi surely calls me," Ran clapped her forehead slowly. "Is it better for me to go home now?"

_You should stay here one more time, said her another voice._

Ran leaned her back to the bench near the entrance of festival. Ran flow off her breath. Sweat started to drip from her forehead. Her eyes traced toward the way which filled by the couples who attended the festival. Ran felt jealous when saw them laughing or dating.

The crossness took over of Ran's feeling again. Shinichi shouldn't treat her like this. However, she hoped him so much. Now, It was like Shinichi felt her down to the earth after flied her to the sky.

_Yup, actually a girl may have a dream, right?_

Involuntarily, translucent graininess fell into her cheek. Her eyes were wet with the tears. Ran wiped her eyes quickly. She wouldn't everyone know that she was a fragile girl.

"Idiot, you shall not cry like this. You shall blame that freak." She said with quietly. Despite of it, Ran didn't erase her sadness yet. It was like that she lost in the crowded people. She didn't know how she has to do.

Ran felt like she was very stupid. After all, she still waiting Shinichi without any certainty. She still waiting him though not necessarily he came. In fact, Ran had realized the reason for all of this. The main reasons foremost by herself.

First, Ran loved Shinichi. Now, it became so deep and entered her heart. No one reason could refuse and became angry with Shinichi although he sometimes made her disappointed and angry like now.

Second, Ran knew that Shinichi wouldn't deny his promise. For Shinichi, the promise is a promise. If he had a promise, he would fulfill it although it was late. As his childhood friend, she actually knew his character, and she kept the faith of it.

Ran sank the face with both of hands as the point of support. She humped while closing the eyes. Her mind still stayed complicated. She didn't get any attention round about her. She didn't realized that someone was running to approach her.

"I'm sorry, Ran." One familiar voice interrupted Ran's daydream. Ran looked up, She saw the figure of young man who be waited in front of her.

"Shi, Shinichi…" Ran whispered, frightened.

"I'm sorry." Shinichi hunched. The sweat felt down from his forehead. The face showed some restfully and sadness. The restfully because actually Ran still waiting him. But the sadness because Shinichi knew that he already made her angry with his lately arrival.

Ran arose from her seat while seeing the coming of Shinichi. Her face seemed sour-faced. Shinichi was frightened. He knew Ran would beat him, one of the worst consequences which had been thought and had to be accepted by him.

"Idiot! Where are you going?"shouted Ran. That orchid girl stepped closer to Shinichi. Shinichi stopped to say anything. He didn't want to resist. However, he was in the delinquent side now.

"I worried you." She considered, quietly. All of the anger of Ran disappeared while gazing Shinichi. She wouldn't confess her exasperation to Shinichi. Shinichi was astonished by seeing her unpredictable response.

"Sorry, Ran. Just now, I have to…"

"Idiot!" Ran gave a wrest and it hit his shoulder hard. Shinichi felt the result of Ran's wrest. "I'll be angry with you if you still say that words again." Now, a smile was engraved on her face.

"I guess you do angry with me!" shouted Shinichi. He put the hands in the trousers' pockets.

"I don't say that I'm not angry with you." Ran's mouth grinned and starring out of Shinichi. Ran twisted his body and refrained from him. Shinichi tried to equate her steps.

"Then, what must I do?" Shinichi was irritated with Ran's unstable mood.

"Tell me the reason of your lateness…" replied Ran. Ran back her body and faced Shinichi. " your real reason."

After that, word every word started to launched from his mouth. He told the facts. At the beginning, Ran sighted angry but Shinichi could stay her calm and made her understand also studied his position during that time.

While telling the story, They walked and visited many courts in the festival. The saw so many handcrafts, fancies, and so on which be sold. At the Japanese foods area, Shinichi bought two portion of Takoyaki and ate them with Ran.

"You've already understand, right?" asked Shinichi, looked at the girl beside him.

"Yeah, I got it." said Ran. She gave an attention with Takoyaki on her hand. "Oh, yeah. I want to ask you. Why you not reply my calls?" asked Shinichi. " I'm so worried. Do you want to make me feeling guilty?"

"Hmmm… that's… my cell phone was left behind my home." confessed Ran ashamed. Ran avoided from Shinichi's face and looked at her sandals.

"Hahaha…" Shinichi laughed."That's creepy. Actually, we had misunderstand only because of a non-senses like this."

"Idiot, nothing's funny here." Ran scowled. She turned her face away.

They were on a yard. From the yard, they could see a fireworks party. It would be launce 5 minutes later. There were so many people gathering for watching the fireworks. But, they still can occupied the strategic spot and wasn't full enough.

"Finally…" muttered Ran while gazing the dark of night sky.

"Why?" asked Shinichi.

"Ah, nothing." Ran smile and still viewing the hanging stars in the sky. It was impossible for her to tell Shinichi that she was so delighted going to the festival together with him. It was better to die than saying it.

Meanwhile, Shinichi smiled. He could see the cheerful expression on her face and it made him pleased. He didn't know when since Ran's happiness could be felt as his happiness too. There was one important thing, he liked her smiles and cheerfulness so much. He vowed to keep it continuously.

"Ran…" Shinichi' voice broke the silence. Ran gazed the face of that young man.

"What?"

Without any word, Shinichi put his right hand into the part of his left jacket. It was like that he wanted to take something. That was true, from inside of jacket appeared a box of present. It was a little size. The color was blue and garnished with silver ribbon. Ran was very surprised while Shinichi giving it to her. She surely knew that today wasn't her birthday.

"For you." Said Shinichi then.

"What do you mean?" Ran was still surprised till she didn't touch it yet despite Shinichi gave it for her.

"Just open it." Replied Shinichi mysteriously.

Ran opened the present. Slowly, she could see a couple of hair tweezers. It was being protected by a plastic-transparent box there. The hair tweezers were purple with artificial Orchid flowers on it. It seemed so unique and strong handmade also made from the commixture of iron and bronze.

Ran was still in distrusted circumstances. Shinichi bought the present for her. It was pretty expensive. Naturally, Ran had wanted it so much since several months ago while they were going to the mall. She was surprised that Shinichi still remained it. Subconsciously, Ran's face became blushing.

"Thank you." Ran had lost the words for expressing her happiness. Meanwhile, Shinichi clapped her head softly.

"Stupid, don't say thank you. Come on, let me wear them on your hair." Shinichi put them on Ran's hair. She became exaggerated. She could smell the body scent of Shinichi was only 30 cm from her. It mixed with musky cologne which used by him. It was enough to lose her concentration and forget all the thing occurring surroundings.

"It's beautiful…" murmured Shinichi.

"Eh?" Ran looked up to view Shinichi.

"The tweezers." giggled Shinichi. He laughed peevishly.

"One more you tease me, you'll get the result." Ran pointed her hard wrest toward Shinichi.

"You won't and can't oppose me." Shinichi said with highly self-confidence.

"Why?" Ran squinted the eyes.

"I won't let you know."Shinichi smiled lightly. He touched Ran deep black hair and moved it to the back of her hair. He observed Ran beauty face intently. Ran only stayed quiet and didn't do anything.

Now, Shinichi's eyes had a certain view with Ran's eyes. Shinichi gazed at Ran and in intensive view. Shinichi put his right hand on Ran's left cheek. His left hand touched her shoulder. Ran's pupils became wider when knew what he would done.

"Shi, Shinichi…" Ran whispered hesitant. Her words were stopped seeing his face drew closer more and more. She decided to keep silent and enjoyed this moment as hers.

Ran closed the eyes. She could felt his lips get closer toward her. The blowing of his breath drew closer and touched the face. Shinichi put an angle of his head.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

The explosion of fireworks deafened the ears. It was hard enough for shifting an attention of crowded people to look up the face to the night sky. Now, the people's attention really was directed by the fireworks show.

The sound was also hard enough for shifting the attention of Shinichi and Ran. In instant, they were startled. Shinichi ended getting closer to her face exactly 10 cm from Ran's lips. Ran was directly swing around the face and bowed. At the time that Shinichi had a coughing spell and raised his face gazing up.

"How beautiful.." Ran said something unexpected while the show had been serving on the sky.

"Hmmm… yeah." responded Shinichi. Both of them kept on gazing at the top till the fireworks disappeared.

"Let's go home. It become a late night." Shinichi looked at Ran's face. She sighed. Disappointment was emitted from her face.

"Oh, come on. Next year, we'll be here again." Shinichi slapped Ran's shoulder. He smiled. The smile was responded with a nod.

"Let's go home." Shinichi offered his hand. Ran clutched it. Together of two, they went out of the festival to their homes.

A/N : this is my first fanfict in English. So, forgive me if this fcit is not onteresting. I will fix and improve my English later. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
